


A Day of Silence

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: DayofSilence, International Day Against Homophobia Transphobia and Biphobia, alternateuniverse (AU), highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Trying to go against society, and bringing up an unquestionable subject that few people dare to speak about... It takes guts. #DayofSilence





	A Day of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).
> 
> A/N:
> 
> I am obsessed with Newsies. I even watched Blood Drips On Newsies Square on YouTube. Warning: Not intended for people under the age of sixteen. Trey Parker. That's all I'm going to say about this.
> 
> This story was born/created in December, but I worked on it during January and came across a plot hole (which was Nico walking around town, and then meeting with Octavian). I came back to it months later, and now (hopefully) it looks good. I'm horrible with my tenses. Ironic thing: I think my note has tense issues.
> 
> Today is International Day Against Homophobia, Transphobia and Biphobia 2017. I decided that it was important to publish this, even though this story is for the Day of Silence.

_~ and you choose to speak when you want to ~_

* * *

**"A Day of Silence"**

_\- To Those Who Try to Make a Difference, No Matter if They're Heard or Not -_

* * *

**i.**

When Percy Jackson went to his first period class, which was English, he sat next to Nico di Angelo, who always seemed to be alone.

The Italian was quiet, and well-respected enough to not be caught under the radar of bullies, but mostly it was the way he radiated off intimidation. Apparently his father was a wealthy businessman, running one of the largest companies in the state. The money generously donated to the school ensured teachers to leave Nico alone, and encouraged students to do the same.

"Hey, Nico. How's it going?"

Nico merely nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Usually Nico responded back in (at the most) five-word sentences.

As students gathered in, filling up the empty seats, it turned from quietness to loud chatters.

"Hey, Percy! Did you hear about the party Thalia's having this Friday?" Grover asked excitedly. Grover Underwood was a brown curly-haired boy who was easygoing, always trying to avoid conflict.

Percy grinned at his best friend, and they bumped fists. "Yeah! Annabeth said she's going, too. Hey, Nico, did you get invited?"

Nico raised his eyebrows, and his brown eyes flashed slightly.

Grover chuckled nervously, feeling uneasy around the unspoken boy. "Er, okay. Talk to you later, Percy." He took a seat beside a girl, who Percy was pretty sure was Calypso; a foreign exchange student.

"Okay, class. Settle down." The teacher, Mr. Dionysus, surveyed the room. As he called out attendance, purposely saying the students' names wrong, there was silence at Nico di Angelo's name.

Percy nudged the said boy's name on the arm. "Dude."

" _Nicholas de Angelo_?" Mr. Dionysus' voice held impatience.

"He's here," Percy called.

Mr. Dionysus frowned, but continued attendance. When it was done, he slowly walked to the back of the room, last row. Percy swallowed, but the teacher's gaze skipped over him and latched onto Nico. "Mr. di Angelo. You're in my class, so I expect you to participate. Is that clear?"

Nico nodded his head, looking miserable. His face was flushed, embarrassed under his classmates' attention.

"Good. Now, Mr. di Angelo... In the novel study we are doing, why doesn't Anthony kill his best friend? He had an alibi, motivation, easy escape..."

Nico looked panicked, eyes wide, and mouth slightly opened.

"You did read the assignment, yes?" Mr. Dionysus' eyes were filled with mockery, happy to humiliate a student. Some people snickered, but most were quiet, waiting.

Nodding his head once more, Nico took out his notebook and began to scribble. Holding it up for the teacher to see, some students cranned their necks to take a glimpse.

"'I am sorry, but I am staying silent for the Day of Silence, representing an unheard voice in the LGBT -'" The teacher broke off, sneering. "Well, isn't that _brave_ of you. Isn't it, class? Nico di Angelo is representing _homosexual_ people." The words sounded like a stinging insult, leaving behind a bigger punch than it should have.

Nico turned incredibly red, his shoulders shaking from anger. Percy saw his hands clench tightly, the pale skin turning even whiter.

"Sir," Percy said. "I think it's amazing what Nico is doing."

"Sticking up for your boyfriend, Jackson?" A classmate called out. It was Octavian Augustus, who showed clear disdain to anyone who didn't worship him. Percy knew he was a stuck-up snob; one who took advantage of people and cared only about his reputation.

"I'm sorry, but we went over this," Percy grinned. "I'm dating Annabeth. But I'm sure I'll find a lucky guy for you. I don't think too many guys like a scarecrow, though."

Grover and a few other friends of Percy laughed.

Octavian went scarlet - even redder than Nico's face. "I'm not a fag! T-That is!" His finger was pointed at Nico accusingly, but a boy named Charlie Beckondorf who was seated in front of him slapped it away.

"It doesn't matter who you like," the African-American said. "It's like saying puppies are better than puppies."

"I _hate_ puppies," Octavian snarled, as if proving a point.

"Hey, I'm gay," a voice piped up.

Heads swivelled to Will Solace, a cheerful boy who got along with everyone. Of course, that excluded some certain people like Octavian...

"Wow, I _did not know that_." Octavian let sarcasm drip from his tone. "It's really hard to tell, from your rainbow t-shirt and stupid smile."

Will's smile faded. It was, in fact, his first declaration of going out of the closet in front of so many people. He nodded encouragingly at Nico.

"Ahem." Mr. Dionysus regained the class's attention. "Continuing class, I suppose we can let Mr. di Angelo sit this one out... Could anyone tell me..."

Being discreet, Percy glanced out of his peripheral vision and saw Nico trying hard not to cry.

. . .

For the rest of the day, Nico had people either spitting insults at him or congratulating. Some contained an admirable tone, but also doubtful. Although some parts of the student body wanted to participate in a day of silence, their school was uneasy about bringing the subject forward. In fact, there were only four people who openly admitted their sexuality, including a teacher.

Nico couldn't count the number of times he was pushed around. It was mostly Octavian, and his gang of homophobes. Will, who was trying to do the right thing, got bullied the most. The blond was an easy target - not violent and a peacemaker. Percy Jackson stuck up for them, but the green-eyed boy couldn't be there for them 24/7.

As the last bell finally rang, Nico rushed to his locker, praying to be left alone. With relief, he saw nobody hanging around.

Students were making plans after school, and Nico noticed most avoided his gaze. He wondered if he'd be treated like this the next day - there was no doubt.

As he walked home, noticing the sky was cloudy, he stopped by a building which was marked with graffiti. What stood out from the obscene words were initials: _K.H + B.A_ inside a heart. Curious, he wondered who these people were.

_It must be lucky... to feel loved._

* * *

**ii.**

Nico found it easier to relax when he was alone. He felt suffocated around other people; almost as if their emotions and state of being overwhelmed him. There was too much unnecessary drama.

He considered going back to his house. The routine was always the same - when he entered the door, he'd find his older sister Bianca, who would ask how his day went. He'd say it was fine, then go to his room and hibernate until Bianca called for supper. She always acted like his mother, and perhaps it was needed. Nico questioned if their family would be more stable if his mom didn't die.

Sometime he felt like it was his fault. If he wasn't born... _No_. Nico couldn't think about that. It was one of the many topics that had 'what if's' and led to a depressing mood.

He walked around town instead of going back home. He noted that the sky signalled rain about to fall, but it didn't bother him. Shelter was easy to find on the streets of New York, Brooklyn.

It was almost like a trance - the weather. The rain eventually soaked Nico from head-to-toe, but he didn't duck under a roof. The damp reminded him how this was how ALIVE it felt. A feeling of freedom, the sound of water drops tapping against the ground in a constant rhythm.

_If only... I could feel like this everyday._

His exhilaration was short-lived. As were many other times.

If this was a movie, the antagonist will be showing up around the corner, grinning evilly.

This was kind of true in Nico's case. Except it wasn't a movie. And Octavian could try and look as evil as possible, but it was difficult to feel intimidated by a person who resembled a scarecrow.

"Well, well, it looks like the two faggots are here," the thin blond sneered.

Nico raised his eyebrows in question, gesturing to himself and Octavian.

"What! No -" Octavian grabbed a person behind him and shoved a boy forward.

Will Solace landed on the ground looking stricken, staring up at Nico. _Run_ , he mouthed.

Nico ignored him, glaring at Octavian.

"What do you want?" Will asked, standing up. It wasn't for bravado, but more out of curiosity.

"Easy, a fight with Emo guy here."

Nico crossed his arms, as if saying he didn't care.

"Okay, here's the thing," Octavian said. "If you win, I'll leave you and fag number two alone. If I win, you two follow me around and carry my books, do my homework - that sort of thing."

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, Octavian. You must be really desperate for friends. Are you really going that low to have some lackeys that you hate to follow you?"

"I have friends!" Octavian gritted his teeth in annoyance. He glanced at Nico, who only stared back. "Come on, are you in? Still not speaking, huh?"

Nico felt anger boil inside his chest. He didn't want this; wanted some homophobic, idiotic boy to be a fear for him.

As his mouth opened, he wavered. _No, he had to stay silent_. It pained him that he couldn't utter even one word - something that would make Octavian shut up.

Octavian's eyes glittered, amused by Nico's hesitance. "You want something, faggot?" Nico shrugged, giving his best death glare. Octavian suddenly swung a fist, and there was a clear snap from the impact.

Nico's stomach clenched, and he carefully kept his eyes on the opponent. Already a bruise was forming on his cheek. Will cried out in alarm, but Nico shook his head at the blond.

Will sighed in exasperation. It was obvious that he didn't know if he should interfere, but Nico wasn't giving any signs of backing down.

Nico's palms started to sweat. He honestly didn't know how to fight; he was more of a runaway type. He knew well enough to tuck his thumbs over his fists, though, when lobbing a punch. Nico scanned around, as if accessing his surroundings, but a hand clamped over his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

Nico could feel rocks digging into his back, but he rolled back to his feet, easily dodging another fist.

They all must have looked ridiculous. The rain was dropping lightly after the heavy downpour, but the three teenagers were soaked. Nico shivered slightly.

"Gods, Nico, don't do this to yourself," Will whispered. "Please."

Nico shook his head stubbornly, as he tentatively touched his bleeding lip.

"Nico, you're going to get killed. Do you know how many homophobic people there are in this school? Getting one away won't stop anything."

Tears fell from Nico's eyes, but he remained silent. When he was knocked to the ground, and Octavian not even acknowledging his defeat - just kicking and laughing - Nico closed his eyes.

 _Keep fighting back_ , his brain screamed. _You have to._

Will pushed Octavian away, clearly having enough, but Octavian moved quickly, attacking the other blond.

Nico struggled upwards. His head was pounding, body aching. The fight didn't even last for ten minutes. He saw that Octavian wore some sort of crazed look. This fight wasn't going to stop until someone died. This was all he needed to know to continue. His legs weren't that wobbly when he stood up, a course of newfound strength flooding through his body.

"Stop," Nico croaked out, the word falling from his lips. "STOP!" Each word made his heart sink, because he had broken his silent rule. He yanked back Octavian's t-shirt as hard as he could, and they both fell to the ground.

His surroundings became too fuzzy, but his other main senses became much clearer. Nico could hear his own breathing; unsteady and panting for air. He could taste blood, and felt pain flare on every inch of his body. Octavian stood over him, smirking.

"I knew you were weak, faggot."

"S-Shut up," Nico growled softly. He felt tears sting his eyes, and that was so much worse because Octavian could see them.

The bully suddenly seemed to realise where they were, the maniac look fading from his eyes. Octavian quickly went away, leaving the two on the ground.

And, half ashamed, Nico just wished that he died.


End file.
